Hijack Week - Citations
by Shigure-sensei
Summary: Je suis un peu en retard mais j'ai finalement décidé de faire la Hijack Week de Juin. Venez suivre nos deux chouchous a travers 7 citation de films. (certainc chapitre peuvent être un peu plus que K )
1. Day 1

Bonjour bonjour je sais je suis en retard mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Et puis comme ça vous aurez les deux (limite trois) premiers OS en un jour, c'est-y pas beau ! _(fantastique même ~)_

Donc c'est la Hijack Week sur tumblr, avec le thème « Citations de films »

Donc ben c'est parti avec la premier jour : **« Am I on the Naughty List ? »** - Rise of the Guardians que j'ai légèrement modifié pour l'histoire ~

Les personnages de How to train your Dragon et Rise of the Guardians appartiennent à Cressida Cowell, William Joyce et Dreamworks

Corrigé par mon papy Eli que j'aime

* * *

Rebecca soupira en plaquant violemment son oreiller sur sa tête. Depuis quelques minutes, elle tournait dans son lit, réveillée par le vacarme qu'avaient causé ses voisins en rentrant chez eux. Lorsqu'elle avait signé le bail de son petit 20m², jamais elle n'avait pensé que ses nuits seraient si courtes. Son propriétaire s'était bien gardé de lui dire que l'appartement plutôt luxueux mitoyen au sien était celui d'une bande de fêtards qui compromettrait l'obtention de son diplôme.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas juste « une bande de fêtards » qui résidait dans cet appartement, mais la bande des Gardiens, le plus célèbre gang de voleurs que la ville connaissait. La particularité de ce groupe était qu'ils agissaient en se basant sur le principe de Robin des bois : « voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres ». Actuellement, ils étaient en train de compter le butin qu'ils venaient de prendre à un certain Pitch Black, directeur d'une maison close et célèbre personnalité dans le trafic d'armes à feu. Le plus jeune posa les billets qu'il venait de compter sur la table et s'étira longuement.

« Et de cent, fit-il, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a fait une bonne soirée.

-Ne te repose pas trop sur tes lauriers Jack, fit un homme à la forte carrure et à l'accent russe en hissant un énorme sac contenant des lingots sur son épaule pour le poser près du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, il faut encore distribuer tout ça.

-Rooo je t'en prie North, on a le temps, il est que trois heures du matin.

-Nan il a raison, dit la seule fille du groupe en sortant de la salle de bains, vêtue seulement d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, ses longs cheveux multicolores cachant sa poitrine, si on reste trop longtemps en possession de l'argent, ça risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

-Et ce soir on s'y colle tout les trois Sandy toi et moi », termina un autre jeune homme aux cheveux gris et remontant la fermeture de sa combinaison noire, sous le hochement de tête du dernier membre du groupe.

Jack soupira avant de mettre ses lunettes, noires également, et attrapa le sac que North avait posé près de lui. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, il se dit que quand même, malgré le fait qu'il devait redistribuer l'argent à pas d'heure, il menait une vie sublime.

« Bunny ? C'était le dernier colis ? demanda Jack en appuyant sur un bouton de son oreillette.

-Oui, et si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, tu vas t'en prendre une.

-Oh ça fait cinq ans que tu fais cette menace et cinq ans qu'elle ne fonctionne plus mon cher, rigola Jack, perché sur un toit, surplombant un quartier défavorisé de la ville.

-C'est ça ! Un jour la claque va partir et t'auras rien compris, répliqua Aster une pointe d'amusement tout de même présente dans la voix.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand. Bon je rentre, à tout de suite. »

Sans laisser le temps à son coéquipier de répondre, Jack coupa la communication et descendit par l'escalier de secours sans faire un bruit. Il prit ensuite le chemin pour rentrer chez lui en prenant bien soin de rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire voir. Pourtant, à quelques mètres de sa résidence, il sentit une présence derrière lui qui le fit ralentir.

« Il t'en a fallu du temps pour que tu me remarques, fit une voix grave qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

-Hiccup ! quel plaisir de te revoir, ça fait un bail, fit Jack tout sourire en se retournant, qu'est ce que tu deviens?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, commença le brun, coupant court aux formules d'usages et en sortant de l'ombre, de votre aide et de vos... talents dirais-je.

-Désolé Hic', tu sais qu'on bosse pas avec les flics, même quand ils sont aussi bien foutus que toi. Et puis pour pouvoir travailler avec nous, il faut mettre la main à la pâte, être un mauvais garçon, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies les mêmes « talents » que nous, comme tu dis.

-Je suis pas flic et tu le sais très bien, gronda le plus vieux en se rapprochant, et enlève cet air supérieur de ton visage, tu peux mettre un masque devant les autres mais pas avec moi.

-Désolé, mais c'est toujours non, fit Jack en perdant son air jovial, pour ton affaire, quoi que ce soit, faudra te débrouiller sans nous.

-D'accord, je voulais pas en arriver à ça mais... Il est toujours aussi beau ton pendentif, dit Hiccup en ouvrant sa main, révélant un gros flocon en argent attaché a une chaîne.

-Quand as-tu...

-En cinq ans de vie commune j'ai pu apprendre quelques uns de tes tours, Jack. Je suis pas aussi démuni que ce que tu crois.

-Rends-le moi ! cria le jeune homme en se jetant sur l'autre.

-Ah ah ah ! Est ce que tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? Demanda Hiccup en levant le bras, profitant de sa taille pour mettre le médaillon hors de portée.

-... Je peux t'emmener voir les autres mais je peux rien te promettre de plus, se résigna Jack en baissant les bras et la tête.

-C'est déjà ça... »

Après lui avoir rendu son collier, Hiccup suivit Jack jusqu'à l'appartement que partageaient les cinq voleurs. Aster, très en colère a la vue du brun, aurait pu en venir aux mains si North n'avait pas calmé le jeu. Hiccup leur expliqua qu'il ne comptait pas leur nuire ou interférer dans leurs affaires. Il voulait juste voler des documents permettant de prouver que c'était bien Draco, le mafieux le plus célèbre de la ville, qui avait fait couler la boîte de son père. Il leur apprit qu'avec ces documents se trouvait un grosse partie de la fortune de Draco et que les Gardiens pourraient prendre ce qu'ils voudraient, seuls les papiers l'intéressaient. Après quelques heures de discussion sur la marche à suivre, ils décidèrent « d'attaquer » la semaine suivante et Hiccup repartit chez lui. A peine le brun eut-il franchi la porte que Jack alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« J'en reviens pas qu'il soit venu nous demander de l'aide comme ça, fit Aster les sourcils froncés, non mais quel culot !

-Aster calme toi, fit North avec une voix aussi douce que possible, après tout ça va nous profiter aussi non ?

-Oui oui, mais je parle pas de ça...

-Aster... il s'est passé quelque chose entre Hiccup et Jack non ? demanda Tooth en se resservant du café.

-Ils sont sortis ensemble et disons que ça s'est pas vraiment bien terminé...

Jack était assis sur son lit, une photo à la main. Sur cette photo on pouvait le voir en compagnie d'Hiccup, leurs deux mains liées, un sourire sur le visage et leurs regards amoureux tournés l'un vers l'autre. Cinq ans... Cinq merveilleuses années où Jack avait été la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Lui, l'orphelin à qui personne ne faisait attention, était devenu le centre du monde d'Hiccup, il était devenu important pour quelqu'un. Jusqu'à ce que le brun foute tout en l'air. Il jeta la photographie par terre et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures. « Jack... il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là. » « J'ai de grandes responsabilités maintenant, je peux plus perdre mon temps ! » « Tu verras... tu m'oublieras vite. »

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le jour J arriva bien vite et chacun était à présent en position. Par un malheureux coup du hasard, Jack et Hiccup s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe à attendre dans la voiture et prévenir les autres si jamais un imprévu survenait de l'extérieur. L'ambiance était tendue. Hiccup crispait ses mains sur le volant tandis que Jack regardait par la fenêtre. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot depuis que le reste des Gardiens était sorti du véhicule. Pourtant, après quelques autres minutes de silence, Jack se tourna vers son coéquipier pour lui demander :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? fit Hiccup en haussant les sourcils, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Et ne me ressors pas cette histoire de responsabilités à la con ! Moi aussi, j'ai appris à te connaître. »

Hiccup soupira avant de baisser la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack, lentement, et prit sa main avant de la caresser tendrement avec ses pouces.

« Parce que je voulais pas te perdre justement.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement con ! Tu crois vraiment que...

-Je voulais pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi, le coupa le brun un figeant son regard vers dans celui bleu de son interlocuteur, j'ai eu affaire à des personnes qui n'auraient pas hésité à te tuer pour me faire souffrir, alors j'ai préféré ne pas leur donner cette chance. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu, combien de fois j'ai pensé à revenir vers toi...

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

-J'ai été lâche... et j'avais peur... peur de ta réaction en apprenant que j'étais parti alors que je t'aime toujours autant... excuse-moi. »

Le brun voulut se retourner vers le volant mais Jack l'en empêcha en empoignant son col à deux mains et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Quelqu'un pouvait bien arriver, ils s'en fichaient. Les autres pouvaient bien revenir, les papiers et l'argent dans leurs sac ils s'en fichaient. Le monde pouvait bien arrêter de tourner qu'ils s'en fichaient. Ils venaient de se retrouver et rien ne pouvait plus les faire sortir de leur bulle.

* * *

Voilou j'étais moyennement inspirée par cette citation mais bon u_u on se retrouve tout de suite pour le deuxième jour ~


	2. Day 2

On continue direct avec le deuxième jour : "Then I wont speak, Just let me show you" – How to train your Dragon

Que j'ai aussi légèrement modifié mais de pas grand chose ~

Disclam : voir première page

Toujours corrigé par la sublimissime Eli que j'aime

* * *

« Comment ça, t'as jamais vu de lever de soleil sur les montagnes de Berk ? »

Hiccup et Jack avaient décidé de passer un moment calme en amoureux après cette dure journée de cours. Ils s'étaient allongés dans le hamac installé dans le jardin du brun, Hiccup sur le dos et Jack dans ses bras, la tête posée sur la poitrine du plus vieux, et profitaient d'une légère brise tout en regardant Toothless, le chat noir d'Hiccup, chasser un papillon jaune. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup évoque l'envie d'aller passer une nuit en montagne pour pouvoir repeindre un de ces magnifiques levers de soleil qu'offraient les montagnes en cette période de l'année. Jack avait alors avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vu un seul lever de soleil de sa vie, trop flemmard et amoureux de son lit pour se lever aussi tôt.

« C'est… comment dire, c'est juste magique, quelque chose que tu peux même pas imaginer, tenta d'expliquer Hiccup des étoiles plein les yeux.

-A ce point ? On dirait que t'en es plus amoureux que de moi, fit Jack en rigolant.

-Ha ha, vas-y moque toi, répondit Hiccup d'une voix sarcastique, n'empêche que si t'en vois pas un au moins une fois t'as raté ta vie, c'est juste... Indescriptible.

-Tu pourras pas me le décrire alors... Quel dommage, dit Jack d'une manière théâtrale.

-Tu sais quoi, reprit Hiccup après un moment de silence, je vais rien dire, je vais juste te montrer. »

Et c'est comme ça que les deux amoureux s'étaient retrouvés le vendredi soir sur la route, un matelas, des couvertures et de la nourriture à l'arrière de la voiture du brun, en direction des montagnes de Berk. Une fois arrivés a l'endroit de prédilection pour la peinture du brun, ils rabattirent les sièges arrière et installèrent le matelas. Ensuite, pendant qu'Hiccup s'occupait de faire un petit feu, Jack installa les couvertures avant de garer la voiture de façon à ce que l'arrière soit face à l'Est. Il ouvrit le coffre et attendit qu'Hiccup le rejoigne sur le matelas pour venir se pelotonner contre le plus vieux qui enroula une couverture autour de leurs deux corps.

« En attendant le plus beau spectacle de ta vie tu peux contempler les étoiles, c'est presque aussi beau, fit Hiccup en faisant glisser sa main le long du bras de Jack.

-Ah ! Ça sera jamais aussi beau que chez moi, je te montrerais la prochaine fois qu'on ira à Burgess, crois moi t'as jamais vu une lune aussi belle.

-J'hésite à faire une remarque dégueulasse la, fit le brun en rigolant et en faisant descendre sa dextre sur le fessier de son petit ami.

-..., Jack eut une absence le temps de comprendre ce qu'Hiccup voulait dire, alors là... tu vas voir. »

Jack se jeta sur son petit ami et le plaqua contre le matelas en l'embrassant a pleine bouche. Il s'assit sur le bas-ventre du brun et sentit son érection à travers les différentes couches de vêtements.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons nous là, fit Jack en s'écartant de quelques centimètres, on dirait que mini Hic' veut prendre part à la fête.

-Pourquoi ne pas le laisser venir dans ce cas, ça serait cruel de refuser », dit Hiccup en souriant et en renversant son compagnon d'un mouvement de jambes.

Il embrassa le plus jeune à nouveau, puis déposa des baisers papillons le long de son cou, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, puis de son torse, avant d'atteindre la ceinture de Jack qu'il déboucla en souriant, levant ses yeux émeraude vers ceux, rempli de défi, de Jack.

« Allez beau brun, montre moi de quoi t'es capable... »

Hiccup fut réveillé par la lumière, empêchant ses yeux de s'ouvrir complètement. Il décida de les refermer, tendant son bras pour attraper la taille de son petit ami, oubliant pourquoi ils étaient venus en premier lieu. Mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Comprenant qu'il devait vraiment se lever, Hiccup força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et se tourna vers l'arrière de la voiture. Jack était là, vêtu d'une paire de boxers qui ne lui appartenait pas, assis en tailleur, contemplant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. En s'approchant un peu plus, enroulé dans la couverture, Hiccup put distinguer les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler les joues pâles du plus jeune. Le brun se plaça derrière son petit ami, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Jack.

« T'avais raison... c'est magique... Merci.»

Hiccup sourit et embrassa la tempe de son amoureux, puis contempla le spectacle à son tour. La peinture pouvait bien attendre une journée de plus après tout.

* * *

Et voila pour le deuxième jour on se retrouve demain, enfin tout a l'heure, pour le troisième jour =3

Ah et je l'ai aps dit au chapitre précédent mais une review ou même un fav fait toujours plaisir =3


	3. Day 3

C'est parti pour le troisième jour ~ avec la citation suivante :** « You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just litterally twenty seconds of juste embarassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. »** - We bought a zoo

Avec un petit moment Jack/Emma au début parce qu'ils sont trop chou !

Disclam : première page

Toujours corrigé par la sublime Eli !

J'espère que ça vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas =)

* * *

Jack soupira en se laissant tomber sur un banc en face de l'aire de jeux. Il fait un signe à Emma qui démontrait fièrement son aptitude à grimper sur la géante toile d'araignée du château tout en salissant et déchirant sa robe. Ces moments avec sa sœur restaient ceux qu'il préférait. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il passait du temps avec elle, ne voulant pas arriver à ces relations où les frères et sœurs se disputaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Après tout, elle était la seule famille qui lui restait. Certes leurs parents adoptifs étaient très gentils et soucieux de leur bien-être, mais jamais rien ne serait plus pareil, ils ne seraient plus une famille à part entière. Chassant ses pensées noires de son esprit, il se saisit de son portable qui venait de vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean, tout en gardant un œil sur sa petite sœur.

_« Hey beau gosse ! Toujours partant pour la fête de ce soir ? Faut que je te présente quelqu'un, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer ! »_

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant le message de sa meilleure amie. Une fête était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, le stress de valider ou non son année étant passé, il pouvait se permettre de décompresser un peu avant de commencer son job d'été. Il s'apprêtait a répondre quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui.

« Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Devant lui se tenait un garçon d'à peu près son âge, brun au yeux verts, la peau recouverte de tâches de rousseur. Un grand cahier à dessin était coincé sous son bras gauche alors que de sa main droite il sortait des pastels de son sac en bandoulière. Ouais, il était carrément canon. Jack acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot. L'autre s'assit et commença son esquisse sans plus faire attention a ce qui l'entourait. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, laissant son regard osciller entre Emma et l'inconnu. Plus le temps passait, plus l'envie d'engager une conversation se faisait ressentir, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Le complimenter sur son dessin semblait être la meilleure solution, mais même de cette façon, Jack se sentait bête à l'avance. Mais alors que Jack essayait de se décider, l'inconnu se tourna vers lui un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage.

« J'suis désolé, ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre mais j'aimerais avoir un regard extérieur, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez ? fit-il en tendant son cahier.

-Ah non c'est pas bizarre, répondit Jack, surpris, en prenant l'esquisse du brun entre les mains, c'est vraiment bon, vous avez déjà une touche très prononcée, et cette façon de faire les ombres, c'est plutôt original.

-Aurais-je affaire à un connaisseur ? Un étudiant en art peut-être ?

-A peu près oui, j'ai dû faire une année de MANAA avant d'entrer en Photographie, et dans cette année j'ai eu de l'analyse d'image.

-D'accord, fit le brun en souriant. »

Jack eut une petite moue. Lui qui croyait que la conversation était finalement engagée sentit son humeur redescendre d'un coup. Il refit un signe à Emma qui lui faisait de grands coucous depuis le haut d'une tour. Il se résigna à ne plus parler à son « coup de foudre » quand ce dernier se tourna une deuxième fois vers lui.

« Hayden, fit-il en tendant sa main, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hiccup.

-... Jack. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs reprit son sourire alors qu'il serrait la main de l'autre et la conversation redémarra pour ne plus s'arrêter. Passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement, ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure de tout et de rien. Pendant cette heure, Jack tenta plusieurs fois de savoir si par le plus grand des hasards, Hiccup était lui aussi attiré par les hommes, ou essaya d'avoir son numéro pour pouvoir le revoir dans le futur. Mais a chaque fois il se dégonfla, se disant qu'un mec comme le brun devait sûrement avoir une petite amie, peut être même une fiancée puisqu'il était âgé de 23 ans, après tout certains aimaient se marier jeunes. Bon Jack avait surtout le don de se faire les scénarios les plus rocambolesques dans sa tête. Alors qu'Hiccup décrivait la manière dont sa panthère domestique, oui certains avaient vraiment des vies bizarres, s'était retrouvée coincée dans un trou du plafond de la maison qu'il rénovait, Emma vint vers Jack, manifestant son envie de rentrer.

Alors voilà, il allait partir comme ça, sans une chance de pouvoir revoir le jeune homme sur qui il avait craqué. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, il se saisit de la main de sa petite sœur et prit le chemin du retour. Il était complètement passé à côté de quelque chose, il le sentait et alors qu'il commençait a se résigner, une phrase que sa mère lui disait souvent lorsqu'il avait peur de tenter quelque chose, de se lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau : _« Tu sais Jack, quelquefois, tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est vingt secondes de courage insensé. Juste vingt secondes de folie. Et je te promets que ce qui en ressortira sera bien. »_. Elle avait raison. Parfois il fallait arrêter d'être un lâche, et foncer tête baissée sans se soucier des conséquences.

« Emma, attends ici une minute tu veux ? »

Jack se précipita vers le banc où il s'était assis dans le but d'avoir le numéro d'Hayden par n'importe quel moyen. Seulement, l'endroit était à présent vide, mis à part les autres enfants qui se couraient après, plus personne n'était là. Se maudissant encore une fois, le jeune homme retourna auprès de sa sœur et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

« Jack ! Je pensais que tu n'allais plus te montrer, s'écria la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Salut Tooth, désolé pour le retard, Emma voulait pas se coucher sans son histoire.

-Pas de soucis, fit la jeune femme en le laissant entrer puis en fermant la porte, viens je vais te présenter la personne dont je t'ai parlée ! C'est le meilleur ami d'Astrid, tu sais ma copine de fac et je sais qu'il…

-Jack ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour se retrouver face à Hayden, les deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

« Vous vous connaissez ?

-Disons… qu'on a un peu discuté, fit Hiccup, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

-Paaarfait, je vous laisse dans ce cas, fit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la cuisine après avoir poussé Jack vers l'autre garçon.

-Alors..., fit Jack après quelques secondes d'hésitation pour se faire couper la parole par Hiccup.

-J'espère que cette fois-ci je vais réussir à te convaincre de me donner ton numéro, parce que j'ai tenté plusieurs fois ce matin et... Disons que ma timidité me joue souvent des tours.

-Ca dépend, répondit Jack, un air malicieux sur le visage

-De quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu es prêt à passer vingt secondes de courage insensé avec moi ?

* * *

Voilou j'espère que ça vous aura plus =) j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout qu'a la base je voulais absolument pas faire ça (oui j'aime bien tout recommencer a la dernière minute

On se retrouve demain =) en attendant mangez pas trop de bonbons, faites bien les larves pour ceux qui sont en vacances et fight pour ceux qui s'apprêtent à bosser (comme moi) cet été !


	4. Day 4

Je me suis rendu compte que Fanfiction me trollait et ne mettait pas mes coupures... Je vais changer de « motif » à partir de ce chapitre. Bon après dans les trois autres ça gêne pas tant que ça donc ça va.

JE SUIS EN RETAAAARD désolée mais du coup vous avez deux chapitres d'un coup :)

Et nous voilà déjà au quatrième jour ! Voila la citation :** « Why are you trying so hard to fit when you were born to stand out ? »** - What a Girl Wants

Et j'ai opté pour l'univers alternatif des Mutants pour cet OS. Je voulais d'abord partir sur l'univers de Divergente puis je me suis souvenue que j'avais regardé X-men First Class y a pas longtemps alors voilà !

Disclam : voir la première page

Toujours relu et corrigé par mon papy Eli adoré

C'est parti on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_« ...votre journal du matin est maintenant terminé, je vous rappelle le principal titre de ce JT, les Mutants peuvent-ils oui ou non revenir vivre dans notre société? Merci de nous avoir suivis, votre prochain rendez-vous avec l'information sera celui de 13h30, présenté par Tammy Bright. Tout de suite... »_

Jack éteignit la télévision d'un geste rageur. Depuis que le célèbre homme d'affaires Pitch Black, défenseur des droits des Mutants, avait littéralement pété un câble et manqué d'éradiquer la population humaine, les Mutants n'avaient plus que deux options : s'exiler ou se cacher. Les parents de Jack avaient choisi la deuxième option pour leurs enfants, les laissant livrés à eux-mêmes dans cette grande ville qu'est Burgess. Pour Charles et Lily Overland, c'était déjà trop tard, trop de gens savaient qu'ils détenaient des pouvoirs paranormaux. Ils avaient alors décidé, à contre cœur, de laisser Jack et Emma chez North, un vieil ami. Tout cela datait de cinq ans à présent.

Le jeune homme, du haut de ses vingt ans, avait pris l'habitude de se fondre dans la masse, prétendant que ses cheveux blancs étaient en fait décolorés, vu que ses tentatives pour les teindre en brun étaient infructueuses, et que sa peau glaciale était due à une maladie rare dont il ne voulait pas parler pour éviter les questions, mais de voir que les humains mettaient tous les mutants dans le même sac le révoltait. Ils n'étaient pas tous dénués de sentiments et désireux de contrôler le monde! Certains voulaient juste vivre normalement... Sans avoir à cacher les dons que la nature leur avait donnés.

Jack soupira encore une fois avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur le front qui déjeunait encore, profitant d'un mercredi matin pour prendre tout son temps, et sortit du petit appartement qu'il occupait avec Emma et North. Celui qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son oncle était déjà sorti depuis longtemps pour ouvrir son magasin de jouets. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble, Jack constata qu'une légère brume était encore présente et que les rares passants présents dans la rue pestaient contre le froid. Il remonta son col et réajusta son écharpe, pour la forme seulement. L'un des avantages à pouvoir créer et contrôler la glace était qu'il n'avait jamais froid. Il se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche, se préparant à passer une demi-heure dans les transports en commun.

* * *

« Tu m'as fait attendre une demi-heure ! Franchement Hiccup, t'abuses !

-Milles excuses gente dame, ma conduite envers vous mérite toutes les punitions et châtiments qui prennent forme dans votre tête actuellement ! Fit le jeune homme en faisant une révérence exagérée.

-C'est ça, moque toi, n'empêche qu'il va falloir régler ce problème de sommeil, tu dors beaucoup trop et tu sais que c'était mauvais pour ta santé et que tu... »

Mais Hiccup ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se contentant de sourire et de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Certes, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait attendre Astrid, surtout que même dans la voiture de la jeune femme il faisait un froid de canard, mais il fallait le comprendre. Être un Mutant actif et résistant n'était pas de tout repos, faire naître du feu à partir de rien nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie. Parfois il aurait aimé avoir un pouvoir comme celui de sa meilleure amie, pouvoir changer son apparence c'était cool et pas si épuisant que ça, mais bon, ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi les molécules de son corps qui avaient muté. Absorbé par son monologue intérieur, il se rendit compte que le trajet était passé plus rapidement et qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur destination. Hiccup sortit de la voiture et se précipita pour ouvrir la portière d'Astrid qui lui fit une grimace pour toute réponse. Les deux amis s'apprêtaient à descendre un escalier dans une petite ruelle quand Hiccup fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Astrid, pars devant je te rattrape...

-Ton père va être en colère, prévint-elle.

-Mon père est en colère depuis que je suis né. T'inquiète, je discuterai avec lui. »

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, il se précipita vers la personne qui avait attiré son attention.

« Jack ?

-Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? fit le garçon aux cheveux blancs en levant la tête du bouquin qu'il feuilletait devant une librairie.

-Oh, tu me fais de la peine, j'ai pas changé a ce point quand même ! Je sais que ça fait cinq ans mais on oublie pas son meilleur ami !

-... Hayden ? C'est toi ? T'aurais pu me prévenir que t'étais devenu aussi sexy vieux ! dit Jack en souriant et en faisant une accolade au brun.

-Oui, enfin, tout le monde m'appelle Hiccup maintenant et… disons que la puberté à enfin décidé de faire son œuvre ! J'ai commencé à grandir juste après ton départ, mais je savais pas que t'étais a Burgess !

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en fait...

-Oui, excuse-moi..., Hiccup fit une pause en voyant le sourire de son ami disparaître, tu_ les_ as toujours ?

-Ha ! Comme si ça pouvait s'en aller.

-Ben oui... J'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes comme nous qui avaient vu leurs... capacités disparaître alors...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Jack, je ne suis pas comme toi ou comme Astrid ou comme... les personnes à qui tu penses, j'ai une vie normale maintenant et je veux pas d'embrouilles.

-Qui te parle d'embrouilles ? Je t'ai juste vu dans la rue et j'ai voulu te dire bonjour c'est tout.

-Hayden... je te connais, il y a toujours des embrouilles avec toi.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'acceptes pas ? Demanda Hiccup en plissant les yeux.

-Je te demande pardon ? De quel droit tu me juges ?

-Mais je reprends tes mots ! Tu dis ne pas être comme nous et vouloir vivre une vie normale, mais tu es comme nous, tu l'as toujours été, ta sœur et tes parents aussi. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à être comme les humains, à te fondre dans le moule alors que tu es né pour être différent ? finit Hiccup, une colère sourde peinte sur le visage.

-Je... Je n'ai pas...

-Quand tu aura changé d'avis... tu sais où me trouver », fit Hiccup en lui tendant sa carte.

Puis il s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était. Jack regarda le petit morceau de papier, partagé. Revoir son ami d'enfance avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laisser de côté. Des souvenirs sur toutes les bêtises impliquant leurs pouvoirs, qu'ils avaient fait sans jamais se faire prendre grâce aux pouvoirs de métamorphose d'Astrid ou son propre pouvoir d'invisibilité, mais aussi sur ses sentiments qui avaient beaucoup changé au fil du temps pour le brun. Il mentirait s'il disait que ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui était juste de l'amitié, et savait de par Astrid que ces sentiments était peut-être réciproques. Laissant ses élucubrations pour plus tard, Jack reposa le livre sur l'étalage et se remit en route vers sa fac, sans prendre garde au vendeur qui le fixait depuis sa conversation avec le brun.

* * *

« Emma ! North ! J'suis rentré ! »

Comme a son habitude, Jack de déchaussa sans regarder où ses Doc Martens atterrissaient et laissa tomber son sac et son manteau sur le chemin de la cuisine. Tel un automate, il se dirigea vers la cafetière pour faire son breuvage miracle pour tenir encore pendant quelques heures de devoirs, les siens, et ceux d'Emma, avant de s'effondrer sur son matelas et dormir toute la nuit et la matinée suivante puisqu'il n'avait pas cours. Alors qu'il sortait un mug du placard, il arrêta tout geste et leva un sourcil, perplexe. Normalement, Emma aurait déjà dû lui sauter dans les bras et commencer sa longue liste de questions sur sa journée.

Oubliant sa drogue liquide, il passa de la cuisine au couloir, en direction de la chambre de la brune. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, tout se figea autour de lui. Toute la pièce était retournée, les meubles renversés, la tapisserie déchirée, la fenêtre grande ouverte et sur la porte du placard, une feuille accrochée avec un poignard.

_Si tu veux revoir ta sœur rends-toi demain à 14h devant l'église St-Peter, seul._

La lettre était signée du sceau des Archanges, un groupe d'humains ne supportant pas les Mutants, qui œuvrait pour les faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Le sang de Jack se glaça plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et quelques minutes plus tard il était dans la rue, courant vers la station de métro.

* * *

« Bon on arrête pour aujourd'hui ! Qui veut une pizza ? »

Quelques bras se levèrent faiblement avant de retomber lourdement une fois le compte fini. Hiccup trouva tout de même la force de se lever pour aller faire une distribution de café, après tout c'était son tour. Lui, ses parents et leurs amis avaient passé la journée à travailler sur le projet de loi qui devait permettre aux Mutants de revenir vivre parmi les humains. La lutte avait été longue mais touchait à sa fin. Si aucun incident n'arrivait d'ici là, la loi serait bientôt votée. Alors qu'il réchauffait la boisson d'Heather avec ses mains, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Stoik fit signe à tout le monde de se taire et se tenir prêt à quoi que ce soit et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'entrebâiller. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme en face de lui il eut grand peine à le reconnaître.

« Jack ? Jack Overland c'est bien toi ?

-Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir le faire », répondit Jack, en larmes, tendant la lettre au père de son ami d'enfance.

Hiccup courut presque vers eux et rattrapa son ami qui manquait de s'évanouir, l'adrénaline qui lui avait permit d'arriver aussi vite, laissant place à la peur et à l'épuisement. Le brun l'installa sur l'un des sofa présents dans la pièce pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle et leur expliquer toute l'histoire.

« Je sais pas quoi faire... termina-t-il en mettant sa tête dans sa main.

-Pourquoi t'y es pas allé tout simplement, lança Snotlout d'un air hautain, t'as des pouvoirs toi aussi, non ?

-Peut-être que vous continuez à utiliser vos dons, mais moi, je n'ai pas tenté de fabriquer de glace, ou voler ni même devenir invisible depuis cinq ans, j'en serais complètement incapable.

-Bon, fit Hiccup en se levant, entraînant le plus jeune avec lui, vous préparez un plan pour récupérer Emma, et nous deux on va discuter un peu. »

Jack suivit le brun jusqu'à une pièce isolée, remplie de Fatboy et autres coussins. Tout deux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Hiccup saisit lentement ses mains, le regardant tendrement.

« Bien, on a pas beaucoup de temps, il va falloir que tu te concentres. Je veux que tu respires et que tu te rappelles la première fois que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs, que tu as eu le contrôle sur eux.

-C'était pour ta jambe... Tu venais de tomber et tu t'étais foulé la cheville. J'ai mis ma main dessus mais le contact n'était pas assez froid alors j'ai... créé de la glace pour soulager la douleur..., se rappela Jack alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

-Bien, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là, qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à agir, continua le brun en caressant doucement les mains qu'il tenait.

-Toi... J'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose et... je…

-Jack, ouvre les yeux. »

La voix du jeune homme était beaucoup plus proche qu'avant, il ne l'avait même pas entendu se rapprocher, ce con avait même retenu son souffle pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir du givre qui partait de ses mains pour aller s'enrouler autour des poignets du pyropathe. Il leva les yeux vers son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de les écarquiller d'étonnement. Hiccup l'embrassait. Pas un grand baiser de cinéma non, juste, un tendre baiser, doux, comme une caresse. Lorsque les deux se séparèrent, Jack regarda l'autre avec mille et une questions alors que le brun passait une main sur sa nuque, l'air gêné.

« Tu... m'as embrassé.

-Désolé, c'est juste que j'avais cru comprendre que...Enfin... laisse tomber, oublie...

-Non ! En fait... je crois que j'ai oublié volontairement mes sentiments envers toi en même temps que mes pouvoirs quand je suis parti vivre chez North. Mais si j'avais su je t'en aurai parlé plus tôt..., il détourna le regard pour le poser sur un nœud dans le bois du plancher. Bon là le plus urgent est de secourir Emma mais... , son regard revint sur le brun, après... peut-être que tu voudrais euuh faire..., le plus vieux raffermit sa prise sur ses mains, comme pour lui donner du courage, enfin... ou alors autre chose comme...

-Avec plaisir, rigola le brun avant de revenir sérieux, on va la sauver Jack, je te le promets. Mais promets-moi de ne plus l'oublier, tu es différent, tu es des nôtres...

-Mutants et fiers de l'être... », finit Jack, son assurance retrouvée pour de bon.

* * *

BON quelques petites précisions

Charles et Lily : J'utilise souvent Charles dans les histoires que j'écris pour le père de Jack (vu sur tumblr et ça me plaisait) mais Lily c'est le premier prénom auquel j'ai pensé alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas (dites moi si y a des noms officiels mais je ne crois pas)

Archanges : Je sais nom bizarre pour des méchants mais pareil il me fallait un nom pompeux, hautain et j'ai pensé à ça

Heather : peut-être certains ne verrons pas de qui je parle, c'est un personnage de la saison 1 de la série Riders of Berk (i saisons et je vous les conseille fortement)

Dernière phrase : je voulais pas mettre cette dernière phrase à la base pui finalement je me suis dit que ça finissait bien :) voila

Je devrais poster le cinquième jour bientôt j'attend juste qu'Eli me le renvoi corrigé mais comme elle est en plein rush cosplay c'est pas évident pour elle non plus :)


End file.
